


Rainy Day

by emikouhai



Category: Kids W/ Problems, SuperMegaShow
Genre: I like it, M/M, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikouhai/pseuds/emikouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining. Matt's editing a video. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

It was raining. Which is nice, I suppose. It feels nice, and the smell is very comforting.  
Except when the WiFi goes down.  
Matt was adding some final touches on the latest SuperMega video, as it was his turn to edit stuff, when the WiFi stopped. Now, he would’ve been fine with it, but he was so fucking close to finishing it. Matt threw his headphones off his head, yelling about ‘this stupid fucking bullshit storm why is this happening?!’ as Ryan walked in on.. whatever was happening.  
“I would ask if you’re ok, but I doubt that you are.”  
“..fuck this man.. I give up.. What is life?”  
“Aw, are you upset? C’mere. Since you can’t edit anymore, let’s cuddle or something, hm?”  
Matt got up out of his chair, mumbling what sounded like a ‘fuck you..’ but got up and walked over to Ryan. They walked into their living room and Matt plopped down onto the plush couch, on his face.  
“Do you wanna get up or..?” Matt replied, but it was muffled. “I would love to help you, but I can’t understand you.” Matt shifted a bit, then said his reply.  
“Yes.. I do want to get up..”  
“Then do it.”  
“Fine.. calm down Shia LaBeouf..” Ryan replied with a smirk and a simple ‘fuck off’, and Matt adjusted his position to lay on the couch, with Ryan crawling next to him, pulling Matt to his chest. Matt sighed in content, snuggling up to the other. Ryan kissed the top of his head, muttering loving sentences to Matt. Matt sighed, again, relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms. Soon they both fell asleep, the quiet sound of rain in the background.


End file.
